


Limited days

by SafetyUnicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafetyUnicorn/pseuds/SafetyUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren is getting married with his girlfriend Mia. But what people don't know is that Darren is infact gay and in love with his co-worker Chris Colfer. It's only months until the wedding and he's got limited time to decide if he should reveal the truth and call the wedding off or go through with it in hope of forgetting about Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limited days

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes! English is not my first language so be prepared + sometimes I write on my phone and auto correct is a bitch! 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

Darren spun the chair once again and sighed deeply. The weather outside was cold and bitter but inside the store it was pleasant. Mia, Darren’s girlfriend, was trying on her seventh wedding dress.  
“I look fat in all of them” Mia whined.  
The black haired boy shook his head and rolled his eyes, not to be mean but he was really tired. Today they shot the last scene on an episode of Glee. The show was on it’s fourth season and everyone worked really hard to keep it going. Right after he said the final words of the scene and went to change clothes he got a call from his girlfriend telling him to meet her at the dress shop. Now he was here and had been for about three hours straight.  
“No you don’t. Can’t we continue this another day? I’m really tired” Darren said.  
Mia nodded and went back into the dressing room. A few minutes later she came out with her regular clothes on. Darren stood up from the chair and followed his fiancé out.

The following day he found himself staring at his co-worker Chris. The way the younger boy gracefully walked around the set and rehearsed his lines was mesmerizing. Maybe the story should be told from the beginning. Darren was straight as boiled spaghetti. Since the day he first walked into the film studio and caught the eye of a certain boy, he’s been in love. But when their characters Kurt and Blaine shared their first kiss rumors started spreading. Rumors that Chris and Darren had a secret relationship outside of the tv show and since this wasn’t good for his image the management decided to arrange a girlfriend to him.  
Chris was already out and proud so Darren was their last chance of getting rid of the untrue rumor. A few months later they forced him to propose. He felt so incredibly guilty since Mia didn’t know that this was all fake. Now he had one month left of his “freedom” before the wedding.  
“Are you ok?” a high-pitched voice said.  
Darren jumped in surprise but relaxed when he recognized the person in front of him. Chris.  
“Yeah, just a bit worn out I guess” he answered and smiled weakly. The other boy nodded in response.  
“Want to grab some coffee?” Chris asked and immediately looked down.  
“Sounds great!” the raven haired boy said and gladly followed the brunette outside.  
They started a conversation about music and didn’t stop until they stood in front of the café. The café was small but comfy and warm. Darren chose a table and sat down, waiting for Chris to settle down. A waitress came and took their order.  
“So how’s it going with the wedding planning?” the brunette asked and tilted his head to the side.  
The raven haired man took a deep breath and sighed. He didn’t want to talk about it, especially not with Chris. Even though this was his chance to finally release some of the tension he’s been carrying around for so long it didn’t feel right to put that weight on the one boy he loved so dearly.  
“Fine… everything’s going just fine” he said and smiled. But the smile didn’t reach his eyes. It didn’t even reach his face completely.  
"Darren... Is something wrong?" the brunette asked and tried to get eye contact.  
Chris could see right through him. It took a couple of seconds before he managed to look into the blue eyes he adored.  
"I'm just very tired.. Everything with the wedding and Glee is taking it's toll" he lied and really tried to smile for real this time.  
His crush didn't seem too convinced but let it go for this time. Nobody knew that he was gay which of course lead to him having no one to talk to. He wanted to tell his parents but something inside of him stated that they would be very mad about the whole leading Mia on thing.  
The brunette and curly boy stayed at the cafe for another hour, until it became dark, before walking out and following each other back to the studio.  
"Good night Dare-bear! See you tomorrow" Chris said and giggled.  
Darren smiled fondly and chuckled himself. That laugh always cheered him up and also the silly nicknames his co-worker made up for him. Of course they were only friendly but it meant so much.  
"Sleep tight, Colfer" he replied and smirked while rolling his eyes.  
They made their way to their separate cars but turned around to give each other one last wave before driving away.  
When Darren reached his apartment he locked the car and walked up to the third floor. He walked inside and threw his bag on the hall table. The sound startled the sleeping Saint Bernard who in a matter of seconds came running towards the raven haired boy.  
"Tarzan! Down boy!" He said and laughed when the big dog put his front paws on his chest.  
Four years ago he got Tarzan as company from his parents when he moved to Los Angeles. It was closer to work and a lot easier to communicate with his co-stars on Glee. The big dog held a huge piece of his heart and he'd rather move back home than lose him. Darren walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. The thoughts of Chris and the wedding returned in no time and he sighed. A headache started to form in the actor's head.  
"Maybe I should tell mom.. What do you think?" He asked and looked at Tarzan.  
The answer he got was a loud bark.  
What if she hates me? Maybe she’ll kick me out of her life?! What if she tells dad and he get’s mad and disgusted!? He was so nervous about it and started to question if maybe it could all be forgotten and buried. The curly boy had managed to hide his love for the blue eyed brunette since season two. That was two years ago. Could it really be that hard to hide it further? If he married Mia and lived a life with her, kids, house and some pets, maybe he could forget about Chris. Glee wouldn’t last forever.  
Darren let out a loud groan and threw himself on the light gray couch. Why is life so hard? He asked himself but of course he got no answer. Tarzan crawled up onto the sofa and placed himself next to the sad man. As if he knew what the golden eyed boy was thinking off he barked and put a paw on the pocket that held the black Iphone 5. In that moment Darren decided to call his mother, tell her everything and beg for her to help him. Even if she was disgusted by him maybe she could still help him do the right thing. She was his mother after all. The phone was heavy in his hand but soon he found the contact that said ”Mom”. A few signals went by without an answer and every second his stomach began to hurt more.  
“Hello honey!” Cerina’s soft voice said.  
“Hi mom! How’s it going?” Darren asked and almost teared apart at the sound of his mother.  
In a few minutes their whole relationship could be over. This could be the last time he talked to his mother without her hating him.  
“Everything’s fine, Darren. You sound nervous… is there something on your heart?” she replied and the concern in her voice was obvious.  
“Ehm… I have something to tell you but I’m very scared that you’ll hate me afterwards..” he answered. Tears were burning in the corner of his eyes and the lump in his stomach grew bigger.  
“Oh honey of course I won’t hate you. Now tell me what’s wrong” she stated calmly and that’s when Darren lost it.  
Small sobs escaped his mouth and salty tears created a track on his cheeks. Darren! Get a grip! Tell her and maybe everything will be alright! She’s your mother and right now the only thing she feels towards you is pure love and of course concern since you had to scare her with that stupid statement!! He told himself and took a deep breath.  
“Mom… I think I’m gay. Well maybe not completely gay since it’s only Chris that I look at. You know Chris right?” he said and was really surprised at how steady he managed to keep his voice.  
“Darren… Why would you ever think that I would hate you for that. You’ll always be my son and I love you endlessly. Not to be a mood killer but I kind of already figured that out when you met him a few years back.” Cerina told him and chuckled.  
Wait.. she knew?!  
The happiness and warmth that filled his body made him shiver and a big grin spread in his face. Maybe somebody could help him now.  
"But you can't go through with the wedding if you feel this way! That's not right against you or Mia. She deserves to know" his mother said and a part of his happiness disappeared.  
"Yeah I know but what am I supposed to do? I like Mia very much but every time I meet Chris I Iose all interest" he told the older woman sadly.  
Their conversation lasted for hours but finally they came up with a solution. Darren was going to tell Mia and cancel the wedding. It was the only right thing to do. He'd handle the management and his crush later. 

A new day took form and the sunshine made it's way to the olive boy's face from the other side of the window. He woke up in a good mood and could actually enjoy his morning walk with Tarzan. Usually they just walked long enough for the dog to do his deeds before returning home, but today the two made their way around the whole park and stopped to play fetch.  
"Maybe everything will work out in the end" Darren whispered to himself and smiled while he was watching Tarzan retrieve the stick.  
If Chris didn't like him it wasn't the end of the world, right? At least he would be free from the wedding and being with someone he didn't have feelings for. That would be enough to make him live his life again. But the biggest problems were the fact that Klaine was still a big thing in Glee. Darren would have to kiss his brunette crush multiple times and it would mean nothing to Chris. Tarzan came back with the stick and eagerly gave it over to his owner.

When the duo got back home the raven haired man decided to take a long shower before actually fulfill his plans. Calling Mia. He was really scared that she would take it the wrong way and tell everyone that he suddenly turned gay. She's getting dumped just a couple of weeks before her wedding because the fiancé turned out to be gay... Of course she's gonna take it the wrong way!! He said to himself and winced at the thought. This was something he had to do. Man up Darren! He thought and picked up the phone. In one smooth motion he dialed Mia's number and put the phone to his ear.  
"Hi baby!" She answered happily.  
"Hello, honey" he replied and tried his best not to sound sad or anything.  
I'm gonna take her out to a nice restaurant and tell her there. She doesn't deserve to hear it on the phone, the golden eyed boy told himself and offered the deal to his fiancé. The bubbly young woman got really excited and told him that she would be at the restaurant in just an hour. Knowing his girlfriend way to much he knew that she would get there in maybe one and a half hour. Girls..., he thought and went on with getting completely dressed.

This was it. Now is the time. Darren was sitting in front of his fiancé with shaking hands. He was going to tell her. They had just finished a lovely meal and shared a dessert with the olive skinned boy still pretending to be hopelessly in love.  
"Mia... I have something to tell you.." The curly man said with a serious voice.  
"What it is?" She asked and the worried expression on her face was clear.  
I can't do it! I'm gonna crush her!! He thought and panicked.  
"I just wanted to tell you how much I love you" he said and smiled widely.  
The girl in front of him began to giggle and leaned over the table to kiss his cheek. I'm the worst human being on this planet.. 

When the dark haired man went to bed later that evening he sighed heavily. Nothing had gone as planned. He was supposed to confess his true feelings and tell her that he most certainly was gay, well maybe bi.. cause he still found girls attractive. Now he was stuck even worse in this mess and he knew that if he tried once again he would only back away. There’s no way out… he thought and got up from his bed. Darren wouldn’t sleep much tonight.  
“I’m gonna marry a girl I don’t have feelings for and probably live the rest of my life in misery” he said.  
Tarzan noticed his owners worry and decided to walk up to him. The duo found their way to the couch where the curly boy sat down and his four legged friend lay down beside him.  
“Why does it have to be so hard?” he asked but of course there was no answer more than a lick on his cheek.  
“Well at least I’m gonna have you….” he whispered and put his head on the dog’s soft fur.


End file.
